Discovering True Love
by Miko Sayuri
Summary: Faced with the prospect of being pregnant and recently divorced, Kagome has to be strong for the sake of her child. She finds herself indebt and without a roof over her baby's head. The only way out it seemed, was to go against morals and sell her body. Through it all she became emotionally detached, convinced her journey towards love and happiness was a pathless one. Hiatus
1. A Bundle of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any profit from this story. **

A Bundle of Love

Spring was around the corner; it was still a little cold in the morning, but mid-mornings and afternoons were warming up. It was beautiful and sunny, reflecting her happiness today.

She arrived at the doctor's office and signed in, waiting for her name to be called. Feeling anxious to already start filling out the forms, her emotions stirred within her.

In the waiting room, the receptionist's voice was heard over the hum of the room.

Kagome got up when she heard the receptionist call her name, and made her way over to her.

"Mrs. Tanaka, would you please fill out these forms?" the receptionist told her as she handed Kagome a clipboard.

"Yes, of course!" Kagome chirped with a beam of excitement.

"Once you fill out these forms, and we verify your insurance, the doctor will see you shortly after. If you need any help filling the forms out, just let me know. You may go ahead and take a seat over there," the receptionist said, while pointed out the waiting area.

Kagome took the clipboard, and found a seat in the designated area. She looked over the forms and began filling them out.

When it came to writing her last name, she had almost put Higurashi instead of Tanaka.

For a second, Kagome sat there. Taking in the situation, if someone had told her three years ago that she would be married and mated, she would have laughed at the notion.

Never would she have thought about marriage or mating beforehand. She hadn't thought Mr. Right was ever going to come, and that she was only a magnet for the bad boys. She had always felt doomed when it came to her relationship life, since nothing ever worked out with the guys she dated.

She was extremely happy with her lot in life when Kenji asked her to marry him. He had, also, wanted a stronger commitment, for them to be mated.

She had never considered mating him, or mating in general.

It had seemed like her luck had changed for the better after finding the perfect man. At this current point in her life, she was where every woman wanted to be, married and in love.

Kagome's mind wandered further back to her wedding day.

* * *

_"Kenji Tanaka. Do you take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife? For as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" the priest asked, staring at Kenji._

_"I do," Kenji answered with a loving smile._

_"Kagome Higurashi. Do you take Kenji Tanaka as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live till death do you part?" the priest turned to look her in the eyes._

_"I do," Kagome said, choking up slightly, a tear rolling down her cheek; despite this, she smiled brightly at Kenji._

_"Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest scanned the crowd and found no objections._

_"With the power vested in me, I now proclaim you man and wife!" the priest shouted towards the crowd._

_"Kenji Tanaka, you may now kiss the bride!" the priest said, as he stared at Kenji._

_Kenji lifted the veil, both of them holding love and adoration in their eyes. A few tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as he grasped her chin to kiss her._

_Kenji crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed with passion and love she never felt before. Her knees almost gave out on her, while he firmly held her by the waist. She opened her sapphire eyes to stare into his emerald ones. The world around them seemed to vanish, where it was only the two of them, endlessly and madly in love._

* * *

Kagome's pen dropped on the floor, and was pulled from her thoughts.

"Oh, shoot!" she mumbled in a low voice, trying not to disturb the other people in the waiting room.

Kagome quickly filled out the rest of the forms to hand back to the front desk.

"Thank you, sweetie! The doctor will see you shortly," the receptionist said, entering her information into the computer.

The office was beautifully decorated with light, vibrant colors. Paintings of landscapes adorned the walls, wonderfully depicted. There were fresh flowers in vases throughout the waiting area, the aroma reminded her of a lovely flower garden.

Kagome waited for about forty-five minutes. Keeping herself occupied by reading magazines, started to get a little impatient of waiting so long to see the doctor.

Kagome watched a lot of women walk out of the doctor's office with smiles on their faces. She couldn't wait to walk out with one of her own.

"Mrs. Tanaka, the doctor will see you now," the nurse shouted above the people talking in the room.

Kagome stood up, and followed the nurse into an exam room. She felt nervous and excited to meet the doctor. The staff was very kind to her and welcoming, making this experience one to remember.

* * *

"Mrs. Tanaka, we will need a urine sample from you. Then the doctor will see you shortly afterwards, hun. If there's anything you need, let me know. The restroom will be down the hall then on the second door to the right." The nurse handed her a cup, and pointed out the path to the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks! I really needed to go to the bathroom, anyway. I guess I'm just nervous right now," Kagome shyly stated with a light pink blush staining her cheeks.

Kagome looked around the room, marveling at the paintings on the wall; all mother's beautifully painted. The warm colors in the room gave off a welcoming feeling, making one feel at ease.

"It's okay, hun. We all get like that our first time," the nurse said in a calming voice.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Kagome said as she left the room.

Returning to the room afterwards, it felt as if she were on a heavenly cloud. She looked up and realized her life was changing for the better. She was thinking of Kenji at the moment.

He had straight, dark, auburn hair that she loved to just run her fingers through. He normally wore it in a high tail, and she briefly wondered, with humor, if he did it to keep her from messing it up with her bad habit. She loved the view when he came out of the shower, the water dripping down his tan chiseled chest. Though what captured her the most were his emerald eyes.

There was a knock on the door that made Kagome pull away from her thoughts as she watched the doctor walk in.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Totosai, Mrs. Tanaka. I hope you don't mind if I call you by your first name, do you?" Totosai turned to his new patient. He was surprise that she was a miko; he could feel her reiki brushed against his skin.

"No, not all, Dr. Totosai. May I ask what kind of demon you are?" Kagome was curious; there was something different about the doctor. She felt his youki, but something was off.

Totosai had snow white hair, his beard was gray, and had a tan complexion. His eyes were black; he didn't have a lot of wrinkles either. He had a calm aura, making you feel at peace. She couldn't have asked for a better doctor to exam her.

"I'm a dragon youkai, the last of my kind. The kami gifted my lineage with foresight," he said proudly, as he thought of his people.

"Wow, I've never heard of any demons having such abilities!" She thought what an incredible ability to have bestowed upon him.

"I only see glimpses of the future, for its forever changing. This only happens when I touch someone." He turned to look to see if the nurse was ready to write down everything.

"That must be a great responsibility for you. It's truly a gift!" She thought of some of the burdens that came with such an ability.

"It's a gift as well as curse. One must not meddle in the kami affairs. Well, now let's take a look at you. Kagome, lay down, and lift your shirt a little above your belly button." Totosai was off to the side, waiting on Kagome to comply.

He approached her and put his hand on Kagome's stomach, then closed his eyes. He stood there for a few minutes, unable to comprehend the dilemma.

Totosai turned to Kagome with a surprised look. This was a special case, one he would keep a close eye on.

"Is everything fine, Dr. Totosai?" She was starting to get worried, his aura shifted strangely. Something she couldn't explain, usually she was good with her miko powers. Her reiki had been acting weird lately.

"Kagome, as you and I suspected, you are with child. Congratulations, you are going to be a mother!" Totosai exclaimed, for he was truly happy for her.

"I knew it, since I was late on my monthly cycle!" She was glowing with happiness.

"Well, Kagome, there are certain complications with this pregnancy. I have never seen anything like this before. Miko and demons are not supposed to be able to produce offspring. When a miko becomes pregnant by a demon, the spiritual powers kill the baby at some point in the pregnancy. No miko has ever given birth from bedding a demo_" Totosai was cut off by Kagome.

"My baby could die!" She was on the verge of tears, and started to panic.

"There's more, Kagome, listen carefully. It's different in your case; instead of your reiki destroying the demonic energy, it chose to put up a barrier to protect the kit from harm. Let me ask you this, can you summon your miko powers?" He wanted to see if she could do it.

Kagome cleared her mind to summon her powers. She felt her reiki but could not summon them. She opened her eyes to stare at Totosai in complete confusion.

"Why can't I, Totosai?" she asked, confused by the situation.

"Your reiki is creating a barrier; since it takes a lot of energy to do so, you will become frail and weak. I recommend bed rest until we know for sure. I would like to see you once a month. If anything happens, call me immediately. I will give you my private house number," Totosai said firmly, hoping she would stay on bed rest until she was further along.

"Thank you, Totosai." Kagome felt better knowing that everything was going to be fine; she just needed to follow the doctor's orders.

"I'm honored to be your doctor on such a rare pregnancy. I'm going to prescribe a tea that will help with nausea. You are to drink one cup in the morning and one at night. I'll see you in a month's time, unless it's an emergency. Take care of yourself and the baby." This was a rare sight to see indeed, a miko being pregnant by a demon.

Totosai felt honored to witness a pregnancy where normally powers would cancel each other out. Instead, they coexisting to protect and preserve a life, where in reality they would destroy one another.

Kagome got up from the bed, and took the slip from Totosai. She embraced him and pulled back to give him the brightest smile ever.

"I promise I'll call you if anything happens. I'll see you next month, Dr. Totosai." Kagome couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news; she was finally with child.

Kagome walked out of the room, moving towards the receptionist to get her appointment card for next month. She was walking out with a smile of her own as she had seen all the women before her do.

She walked out of the clinic, and got into her car.

She sat there for a moment thinking about being mother, and telling the news to her family. Many thoughts went through her mind, how to tell her family and friends.

"Who should I call first? Oh, Jakotsu would be mad if he wasn't the first person to know. I could tell him over lunch!" she said to herself.

_'Man, I have to stop talking to myself!' _she thought.

She went digging through her purse to find her cellphone.

"Ha! I found it!"

Jak had been her best friend since kindergarten. She called him to meet her at their favorite Italian restaurant.

Kagome parked her car, and entered the restaurant. She got a private booth where they could have some privacy.

Jak had a long boring day before Kagome had called him. He hadn't seen her in a while, and was actually surprised to get a call from her.

He quickly took a shower, changed into a light blue button up shirt, with some black slacks. A nice pair of black dress shoes completed the look, and his trench coat. He put a scarf around his neck, while he looked in the mirror.

"Damn! I look good!" he said smugly to himself.

He left the house that he shared with his brothers. He drove fast to arrive there quickly.

He checked in with the hostess, and she led him to where Kagome was seated.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." The hostess bowed and left the two alone.

Kagome stood up to hug him, and he embraced her tightly, for he missed her dearly.

"Oh, Kags! I missed you girly!" Unfortunately, life caught up with the both of them. He made a mental note to see her more often.

"Me too, Jak! I've missed you so much!" She embraced him more tightly, as her eyes started to mist up with tears.

Jak could smell her tears, and he gently patted her head. It really had been too long since they had seen one another.

They both sat down and looked at each other across the table. She took a moment to take in a deep breath.

"Okay! Spill it, missy! I want all the juicy details of what, when, where, and how!" The suspense was killing him. He just wanted her to come out and say it already.

She couldn't help but laugh. For he made it seem so easy to change the mood.

"I'm pregnant!" There, she said it with a big smile on her face.

"You're what?!" He was clearly shocked by the information she told him just now.

"Yup! I just came from the doctor's office!" She was just happy to tell someone but glad Jak was the first person to know.

"I'm going to be uncle Jak, Jak! Oh my god! I'm planning your whole baby shower!" His mind was reeling with ideas of throwing a fabulous baby shower.

"Kenji is going to be excited about the news of me being pregnant!" All she could think about was how to break the news to Kenji.

"Wait! What! Kenji doesn't know you're pregnant! How's that possible?" He let out a little energy to feel the baby, but felt nothing.

"No, he doesn't know yet! I haven't told him, I just found out today! Geez!" Sometimes Jak could be a little slow.

"Kags, I don't feel the demonic energy coming from the baby." The energy around her felt different but that was all.

"To make a long explanation short, my reiki put a barrier around the baby. All my powers are going into the barrier, which is going to leave me weak. I'm on bed rest for now. I'm just happy my baby isn't going to get purified by me." She was thankful to the kami who was watching over her pregnancy.

"I knew you were special... Kags, can I feel your stomach?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded for him to touch her stomach. He slowly stood up, and walked towards her. He placed his hand on her belly and felt the little kit's energy respond to his touch. He was happy for her, truly this was great news. He knew no one would be a better mother than his Kagome.

"I'm going to have a bundle of joy to call my own." Her mind wandered to whom her baby would take after.

"Kags, I want to be the godfather!" She was part of the family, his family. This baby was going to be spoiled rotten, and truly loved by all.

"I wouldn't want anyone but you to be the godfather!" She knew if anything was to happen to her, Jak would be there for the baby. She could already picture Jak taking off with her baby, and pampering him or her.

"So, how are you going to tell Kenji? You should surprise him with a romantic dinner tonight, maybe buy some lingerie. Who knows, you two might have dessert first!" He was thinking dirty thoughts already, trying to coax her into buying lingerie.

"I just thought about having a nice dinner." But she thought over Jak's idea. It would be nice to wear lingerie before she became a beach ball.

"I'm your only interesting friend! Who I might add makes you do outrageous things!" He knew Kagome was thinking about buying lingerie.

"You are my only friend who makes me do crazy things!" Gosh, why did she let him talk her into stuff like this?

"Girl, cause I already know you!" Finally, they were going to do some shopping together. He wanted her to feel and look beautiful on this day. He knew that figure wasn't going to last forever, better do it now; plus, he knew Kenji would like the surprise.

"We have to go out on more lunches together!" Now that she was pregnant, Jak would be the perfect company to have around.

"That's what I'm talking about! More girl time for us! Shopping sprees like no tomorrow!" He was happy that he would be seeing more of her now. He couldn't wait to see what she was having, a boy or girl.

"I don't know about shopping sprees, but I'm looking forward to the lunches!" Her stomach let out a growl. She couldn't do this without Jak's support; him being there brought a smile to her face.

"I think your baby's hungry, girl!" He was remembering that she could eat a lot for a woman her size. He was sure it would be doubled now that she was pregnant.

After the two of them finished their lunch, Jak decided he would take her to Victoria Secret.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm glad to have this story posted for it was collecting dust. Special thanks goes to Beloved Stranger for editing this story, and for sticking with me on this journey. Also, credit goes out to SuperMangaGeek23 and Sweet×Sorrow for helping edit too. These people have helped me out and encouraged me to forward and keep writing. I hope you guys will stick with me on this story, and give it a shot. I would love to hear from guys, and please review! :-)


	2. Victoria Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story. **

Victoria Secret

"Ready to buy some lingerie?" Jak couldn't wait to take Kagome shopping. He knew she felt uncomfortable going into a lingerie store, but he would make it fun for her.

Kagome got out of the car and cocked her hip to the side, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not really, just your idea sounded better than mine," she replied, feeling a little childish at her discomfort. She knew Kenji would enjoy the lingerie. She just didn't like shopping for it.

"You better be! If I was going home to a hunk like that, he would never leave my bedroom." Jak could imagine himself going home to perfectly good looking youkai; it made him drool from just thinking about it.

"Jak, what have I told you about holding men against their will!?" She swatted playfully at his arm.

"Oh, honey! Trust me, they were more than willing to be my captive," Jak retorted with a grin.

"Oh my God, Jak! You are too much!" Kagome replied, knowing her friend was more than likely telling the truth.

"That's what he said!" Jak replied with smug smile.

"Jak! No details!" Kagome said, as a mental picture popped into her head.

"You're lucky, Kags! At least I didn't tell you what position we were in, when he said it!" Jak said just to toy with her.

"Oh kami, Jak! Don't you dare tell me either! I don't want to talk about your sex life! It's hard talking about mine!" She just felt embarrassed talking about it. She was a grown woman, but she just couldn't bring herself to casually talk about sex.

"Okay, Kags! I won't mortify you anymore about my adventures in the bedroom. What we need to do is find you some sexy lingerie," he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Thanks for coming with me! I wouldn't have been able to go in that place alone!" Kagome dreaded the thought. She could just see herself shopping for lingerie looking like a complete moron, and having no clue what to buy.

"It's no problem! I have good taste in this department! Plus, you know how much I enjoy our girl time together," Jak said, while he lead them into the shopping center.

"Okay, let's do this lingerie thing!" She was still a little embarrassed about it. She really hoped the store will have something that was her taste.

They finally arrived at the store. He started looking around to see if anything caught his attention, while she was blushing.

Jak turned around to look at Kagome; he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Girl! What are you blushing for? Geez! You already had sex for crying out aloud!" Jak wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it with his own eyes. A woman blushing like she'd never had sex before, only Kagome would do such a thing.

"Shush! People might hear you! It's just... well, I'm still embarrassed, is all. I mean, I haven't gone shopping for lingerie since you and I went shopping last time." She was blushing like a high school girl. Her cheeks were on fire from embarrassment.

"You haven't bought lingerie since that day?! Please, Kags! Tell me you're joking?!" Jak couldn't believe the words that had just left her mouth.

"Jak, I'm dead serious!" she said, while she covered her face with her hands.

"Well, that explains everything now, doesn't it? Silly girl! That's no reason for you to blush like a virgin for it, though," Jak said, knowing that it would only embarrass Kagome more. He couldn't help but tease his poor friend.

"Jak! Stop teasing me! You're supposed to help me pick out something," she whined. She hated when Jak teased her about these kinds of things.

"I guess I'll give you a break. Do you have anything in mind that you want to wear?" he asked with some ideas already brewing in his mind.

"No, I have no clue!" She didn't know what she wanted to wear.

'"Oh, for the love of kami! Then what are you wearing tonight?" He knew his work was cut out for him, looking for lingerie with her wasn't easy last time either.

"A midnight blue dress, why?" She had no idea where he was going with this.

"Now we are getting somewhere! We have to either go with black and blue or a combination of both." He already saw some lingerie that caught his attention. Some she would just look drop dead gorgeous in.

"When you put it like that, it makes sense." She liked the idea of having those colors for lingerie. It would go well with her eyes, and skin tone.

"It's more appealing that way! Unless, you don't want to go with something else?" He felt like he needed to teach her the ropes on how to shop for lingerie.

"No, no, let's go with the blue and black. Let's see what they have here." She really wanted to go with the colors he'd suggested.

He began to look around at the black and blue sets of lingerie.

"What about this one?!" He thought it was sexy, definitely something straight males would enjoy.

"Jak, I don't do thongs! They are uncomfortable; it's just not my thing." She remembered trying a thong once; it had felt uncomfortable the whole entire time. She was not about to go down that road again.

"Ugh! I guess that doesn't leave us with many options. Honey, if we don't find anything, you're going to have to wear one." He was being serious about it; if they didn't find anything else to wear, she would definitely wear a thong.

"That's if we don't find one! I know there's something in this store that'll be comfortable to wear." She knew he was being serious about wearing a thong. If they didn't find anything else for her to wear.

"Well, you better pray they do for your sake!" he said while looking through some of the lingerie.

She almost gave up looking for lingerie, then she heard Jak squeal. She hoped it was out of joy; everything in there was mostly thongs or normal undergarments.

Jak couldn't believe what he found for Kagome to wear.

It was a simple corset, the stitching and lace was black, and the rest was a deep blue. The corset hooked in the front, which made it easy to put on. The bikini underwear were a deep blue, too, while the lace and stitching were black.

He walked over to Kagome to show her the lingerie. It definitely went well with Kagome's taste.

"Kags! Look what I found!" He showed her the beautiful corset.

Kagome looked at the corset; it was beautiful.

"It's perfect!" She loved that it was simple and elegant.

"Hun, you have to try it on!" He hoped she was still the same size.

She grabbed the corset from Jak, and walked towards the fitting room.

"Give me a minute, Jak! I'll be right out." She'd never tried on a corset before; she felt all giddy inside.

"Hurry up, Kags!" He couldn't wait to see what Kagome looked like in the corset.

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Geez!" Sometimes Jak could get impatient when he was excited. Hell, she was excited, too.

Kagome walked into the fitting, and started undressing. Once she was fully unclothed, she put on the corset first, then the underwear.

'_Kenji is going to love this outfit!'_ Kagome thought, while looking in the mirror.

Kagome opened her door to the fitting room. Just enough so Jak could see the corset on her.

Jak heard the door to Kagome's fitting room open, and turned to look at his friend. It definitely suited her well.

"How do I look, Jak?" Kagome wanted his thoughts about the corset; she knew Jak wouldn't lie to her.

"Honey, put it this way. If I was straight, you'd be married to me!" Jak was dead serious, too. Kagome looked amazing in the corset.

"Yup, I think Kenji is definitely going to visit heaven tonight!" Kagome could just picture it now, Kenji following her around the house like a lost kitsune.

"Well hurry then, girl! So, you can pay for it, and get your night started." Jak knew that he probably wouldn't hear from Kagome till late in the afternoon tomorrow.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Kagome could just think of the things Kenji would do to her. Oh yes, she was going to love what tonight would bring.

"Hun, I bet you can't! Neither would I, if I had a piece of man like that coming home to me!" Jak would die if he had a man like that; it made his mouth water thinking about it.

"I know you're jealous, Jak!" Kagome said playfully, while she flipped her hair back.

Kagome was completely satisfied with Jak's selection. She had a smile on her face; it was turning out to be one of her best days.

Kagome paid for the outfit, and walked out arm in arm with Jak.

Kagome turned to look at Jak, not really wanting their day to come to an end.

"Where to next?" Kagome was hoping maybe they could grab a drink before she left for home to prepare for the surprise dinner.

"Well, girl, I don't want to hold you up from planning your dinner with Kenji. I'll drive you back to your car at the restaurant. Sounds good to you?" Jak wanted to spend more time with his childhood friend, but this dinner was important to her.

"Jak, you know me so well. I do want to start planning the surprise dinner. But I don't want to go home yet." Kagome was starting to feel uneasy.

"We both know that ain't the only thing you want to do! You want to show and tell that corset off too!" Jak said with a smirk, knowing Kagome was going to blush ten shades of red when he said it, too.

Kagome swatted at Jak's arm playfully, becoming red as a tomato from the comment.

"Oh shut up, Jak!" Kagome retorted, angry she couldn't come up with anything more witty.

"Okay, if that's not true then return the outfit you just bought, and just throw a simple surprise dinner for Kenji!" Jak knew how to get Kagome to confess the truth.

"Hell, no! I'm not returning the corset! Fine, I also want to enjoy my dessert this evening!" Kagome said, while sticking her tongue out at Jak.

"Well, I would consider him dessert, too! He's very edible, and good enough to eat, if you were to ask me!" Jak could just imagine eating off of someone as good looking as Kenji.

"Jak, I think you're rubbing off on me!" Seriously, she was having bad thoughts at the moment. She decided to blame it on those hormones. Yes, it was all her hormones fault. She couldn't be blamed for this insanity.

"Hun! That's a good thing, not a bad thing!" Jak could only imagine what his friend was thinking right now.

"Jak, let's go to a cafe and grab something to drink real quick!" Kagome didn't want to go home yet.

"Okay! Let's go. I know this great cafe!" Jak just loved the way they made his coffee.

* * *

"Girl! Here we are!" Jak squealed.

Kagome got out of Jak's car and linked her arm with his once again.

Kagome ordered a vanilla bean frappuccino, with no coffee. Jak ordered a mocha frappuccino, with a shot of espresso. Once they sat down and started drinking their frappuccinos, Jak eyed Kagome, knowing that she had the jitters, but he stayed silent, waiting for her to talk.

"Jak, I'm so nervous! I'm all giddy and have butterflies swirling around in my stomach!" Kagome had been uneasy since they had pulled up to the cafe.

"No, you have a kitsune! In that belly of yours!" Jak said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood for Kagome.

"Jak! You know what I meant!" Kagome knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she was still worried about telling Kenji.

"I know, honey! There's no reason for you to be nervous about anything. Now, you're over thinking things!" Jak felt there was nothing to be uneasy about.

"I can't help it! I mean, we're both going to be parents!" Kagome felt like it was finally hitting her. Being parents was a big step in their relationship.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Kags. I never doubted that for a second. Now, go and tell your mate that he's going to be a father. Then have delicious and wonderful sex afterwards!" Jak meant the last part, too. They didn't just spend the afternoon shopping for no reason.

"Thanks! I feel comfortable about going home now." That's why Kagome loved being around Jak; he always made her feel better and forget her worries.

"No problem, Kags! Anytime you need me, I'll always be there no matter what." Jak meant it, too; he would do anything for Kagome.

"I know! I can count on you; you've proven your friendship since we were young. You have always been there, through thick and thin for me." Jak had been there for her through some of her darkest times, and had never left her side.

"You better go and prepare yourself for that hunk of a mate. Before it gets too late to prepare anything!" Jak wanted his friend to be ready for tonight; more than anyone she deserved happiness. He felt she finally found that with Kenji.

Jak loved their day together. He knew now he would be seeing more of Kagome. He missed her dearly, knowing that made it easier to let her go home to Kenji.

"I know, I still have to take a shower, do makeup, and hair! Ugh! I hate getting ready!" Kagome didn't like getting all dolled up; she liked to dress simple. Thank heavens she only did so on special occasions.

"You need to get dolled up for that man! You better call me tomorrow! We can have a late lunch, since I know you will be waking up late. I want all the juicy details over lunch, hun!" Jak couldn't wait to hear how her night went with Kenji. He really wanted to know what Kenji thought about the lingerie he picked out for her.

Jak stood up, and put his drink down. He knew she needed a hug, and he was more than willingly to give it.

Kagome returned the hug Jak gave her. She didn't realize how much she missed Jak, until now. She was going to make time for her friends again. She wasn't going through this pregnancy alone. She needed Jak more than ever.

After Jak hugged her, he went back to sit across from her again.

"A late lunch date, count me in! I'll call you as soon as I get up!" Kagome also couldn't wait to tell Jak about her night with Kenji. For some reason, she could tell Jak anything and always made their time together fun.

They finished their drinks, shared a few laughs, and both were sad that their day ended so soon. Jak decided it was time to leave, and led them back to his car.

* * *

Jak drove Kagome back to the restaurant, where Kagome's car was parked.

Kagome got in her car, and Jak shut the door for her. She rolled down her window, and looked up at Jak.

"I'll be waiting for your call, Kags! Don't forget or I'll hunt you down myself, and drag you out for lunch!" Jak meant it, too; there was no way he was missing out on this gossip.

"I promised, I won't forget, Jak! I love ya! Bye, see ya tomorrow!" Kagome could just picture Jak pulling her out of the house in her pj's for a lunch date. She couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture that popped into her head.

"I love you, too, Kags! Bye, girl!" Jak waved goodbye to Kagome before he got into his car.

Kagome rolled up her window, and drove home. She couldn't wait for tonight to come. Her hand went immediately to her stomach. Yes, she was blessed in every way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Special thanks goes to Beloved Stranger for editing this story. Also, credit goes out to SuperMangaGeek23 and Sweet×Sorrow for helping edit too. I hope you guys continue your support on this story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I would love to hear from guys, and please review! :-)


End file.
